


Will You Marry Me?

by AyeletSita



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeletSita/pseuds/AyeletSita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you marry me?" he took her by surprise. Percy asks Annabeth a surprising question one night on Argo II. Set during BoO. Also published on Fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: may contain spoilers to any book in the HoO series until HoH. Can be read without reading Blood of the Olympus.

"Will you marry me?" he took her by surprise. They were in Percy's cabin on the Argo II, cuddling together on the bed. It was an open secret on the ship that Percy and Annabeth share a bed, and not many felt they have the right to judge. Piper and Jason weren't much better than them (and Annabeth knew for a fact that both demigods were no longer virgins), Hazel felt sorry for them for what they've been through in Tartarus and Frank and Leo just minded their own business.  
"What?!" was Annabeth's only reply. Moments before she had been woken up by Percy's struggles. They both suffered from the worst of nightmares every night. Percy would yell at times, Annabeth accidently punched Percy three times already. Both didn't get much sleep. Percy woke her less than a minute ago, thrashing and moaning.  
"I said," said Percy, his voice a bit cracked and his breath heavy. "Will you marry me?"  
It was dark in the cabin so Annabeth couldn't see her boyfriend's face clearly. Was he joking? She didn't think so. It wasn't really funny.  
"I'm seventeen," she said slowly. "You are still sixteen."  
"So?" asked Percy and rose to a sitting position, dragging Annabeth with him. For a moment, both demigods just sat there, half hugging each other.  
"So we are too young, you are not supposed to marry at seventeen," said Annabeth, feeling a bit awkward, explaining it to Percy as if he was a child.  
"Obviously your mom wouldn't like it and would try to kill me but who cares? She hates everything I do anyway." Annabeth was quiet for a few moments and just enjoyed the feeling of Percy's warm body against hers.  
"I don't want to do something that we will regret later," she finally said. "People who marry young end up divorced after a year or two, do you really want that?"  
"We may not be here in a year or two, Wise Girl," reminded her Percy. "We would probably die next week."  
He had a point. They barely had a plan, all the giants rose from the dead and Gaia was inches away from being awake. Chances are they would die soon. And even if they would survive this, demigods' lives are still dangerous. Annabeth could count on one hand the number of demigods whom she personally knew that lived long enough in order to lead a normal life.  
"What would it give us?" Asked Annabeth, hesitating. Percy found her hand and squeezed it. She felt his other hand in her hair, brushing it gently. "You already know I will never leave you and at this point even death won't do us part." She felt herself blush. That was probably one of the cheesiest things she had ever said.  
"I know," admitted Percy and although Annabeth couldn't see his face, she knew he's wearing this adorable romantic smile she had seen after every date. A bit shy, a bit embarrassed but also very loving. She frequently forgot it, but Percy was hopelessly romantic at times. Annabeth was the down-to-earth one in their relationship and Percy… Percy proposed in the middle of a war with Mother Earth.  
"But I love you," he said and embraced her closer to him so her head lied on his bare chest and she could hear his hasty heartbeats. "And if anything happens…"  
"Don't you dare say it!" warned Annabeth. "I swear to the gods, if you say something is going to happen to you I would hit-"  
"I just want to die ready," he interrupted. Silence. Annabeth was at awe. It was easy to forget how smart Percy really was. He joked all the time and smiled and it was just so damn easy to ignore the hurt in his eyes, even before Tartarus. He'd been through a lot and he was no optimist. He wasn't an idiot either, even if he made a good impersonation of one. He knew what kind of world he's living in.  
"I know it sounds stupid," he said and a small smirk formed on Annabeth's lips when she thought about the way his cheeks must burn bright red. "But when I die… I don't know. I thought I was going to die all the time but I never stopped and thought about it until…" he didn't finish the sentence but the intention was clear. Until Tartarus.  
"But now when I do think about it," Percy continued. "I think I would like to feel like it didn't catch me by surprise. Like I was ready and did all I need to do in this world."  
"And I'm one of the things you need to do?" questioned Annabeth, mildly amused.  
"Yes," answered Percy. "I mean, no! Not like that, but, like, you know," he mumbled. Annabeth could hear his heart race and she smiled fondly. He was adorable.  
"Yeah," she admitted eventually, putting an end to his embarrassment. "I know what you mean."  
"So… Is that a yes?" he asked and Annabeth could practically see the smug smile on his face.  
"Yes, Seaweed Brain, that's a yes." She thought about adding "if we live long enough" but she knew it was clear to both of them and she didn't want to cloud the happy moment.  
Percy squealed in delight and tried to kiss her forehead (and accidently kissed her eye). Annabeth let out a chuckle.  
"You do know I didn't promise anything about the 'when', right?" she added but it didn't seem as if Percy cared.  
This night didn't change much. When the morning came they did the same kind of missions they had done any other day and neither of them said a word. But some day in the future, on the shore of Camp Half Blood, two demigods are going to say out loud the vows they had made to each other when they were twelve years old.  
…  
"… I just know I'll fight next to you."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?"


End file.
